


Bloody lips all over me

by Nightwing132 (orphan_account)



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blood Play, Blood and Gore, Disturbing Themes, Ero Guro, Guro, M/M, Maki and Shuichi are mentioned, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Unhappy Ending, also Maki and shuichi are both trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nightwing132
Summary: Ouma and Kaito sin one last time before their respective deaths





	Bloody lips all over me

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is pretty fucked up FYI ( If it isn't fucked up than did I really write it?) Lot's of blood play from Ouma and Kaito coughing up blood all over each other, blood is used as lube, certainly not safe sex.

Ouma pressed his mouth against Kaito’s  in a fit of passion, if he was going to die,he sure as hell was going to go out with a bang. The shorter boy ran his tongue against the other’s chapped lips before biting into the bottom one.

Ouma pulled away for a moment, “Come one, kiss me back! Grant a guy his dying wish won’t you.” 

 

“I, I can’t. I’m dating Maki and Shuichi.” Kaito said blushing. 

 

The supreme leader rolled his eyes, “You don’t have to tell them we made out, you can lie, ya know.” 

 

“I really can’t” Replied kaito with gusto, “I can’t just lie to my partners!” 

 

“Oh please, You’ve had no problem lying to them about being ill.” Groned Kokichi, “...and you’ll have to lie to them..for them, if everything goes according to plan.” 

 

Suddenly Kaito pulled Ouma towards him and kissed the other boy, he licked his way into his mouth like a starved man whose only chance at satisfying his hunger lie within in the liar's mouth, Like a sinner seeking salvation, like a man on his deathbed. Desperately. 

 

He pulled away for air after a solid minute of traversing his ‘classmates’ mouth, “does that satisfy you?” 

 

Kokichi grinned, “Oh, not at all. I think you’ve only made me more wanton, you should take responsibility for how you’ve made me feel, Momota.”

 

The astronaut slammed him against the wall and pulled his handkerchief away before he licked across the column of his neck then bit down hard, evoking a low moan from Kokichi, the astronaut pulled away and whispered into his ear, “I’ll make you regret those words.” 

 

“I sincerely hope you do,” replied Ouma, “If this is your idea of making me regret something, well, I should have antagnized you a lot more when I had the chance too.” 

 

Kaito ran his hands along the sides of ouma’s torso, “How far do you wanna take this?” 

 

Ouma laughed, “That’s a rather indecent question from the guy who was just saying he couldn’t even make out with someone.” 

 

“Tch shut up,” growled Kiato nipping at Ouma’s shoulder. 

 

Kokichi pushed up against Kaito and thrust his crotch against the other boy’s leg, “I want you to fuck me before you kill me Kaito Momota.” 

 

Kaito groned, “Way to kill the mood, can we not talk about that.” 

 

“Talking about it doesn’t make it any less true and aren’t you all about being truthful?” Hummed Ouma 

 

“You really want to go all the way?” Kaito asked, ignoring Ouma’s statement.

 

“Well duh,” Ouma kissed into the crook of Kaito’s neck, “That’s what I said, space boy.” 

 

“I have a name,” Kiato said annoyed at the causally given nickname.

 

“Your point?” laughed Ouma, who continued to nibble at the skin just above the astronauts collar bone.    

 

Kiato grabbed the other boys hair and yanked his head back, he kissed the side of his lips softly, “My point is that I’m gonna have you screaming it so loud that’ll be no doubt who killed you because the whole school will hear you.”  

 

Ouma whimpered and felt his legs go weak, Kaito shoved him back against the wall and pulled his shirt open. He ran his hands down the front of his chest and then across his back before he moved to get down on his knees. 

 

“You look pretty hot down there Kaito, you gonna blow me?” Smirked Ouma, his face red and eyes blows. 

 

“Shut up” groaned Kaito before biting down on ouma’s hip, causing the smaller boy to curse. 

 

Kaito pressed his tongue against Ouma’s navel and ran it against the smooth skin.

 

Ouma gasped out his skin over sensitive and the teasing wasn’t helping. He pulled Kaito back up towards him to kiss the astronaut, however, Kaito’s hands are remain bold, running up and down Ouma’s stomach or skating slowly up his thighs. 

 

Each time he pointedly avoids Ouma’s crotch in a way that makes him harder and harder with each passing second. Ouma’s hands are still, one of them snug on the back of Kaito’s neck while they kiss, the other lays across his clothed chest. Right over his heart, as if he was feeling Kaito’s erratic heartbeat.    
  
And then finally, Kaito makes the move Ouma had been eagerly waiting for. He drags a small hand down Ouma’s stomach and doesn’t stop, lays one light shaking hand over his arousal, letting slip a curious moan into Ouma’s mouth, and Ouma can resist no longer. His hands come alive, one of them landing on top of Kaito’s, helping him take a firmer grip on Ouma through his white pants. The other flies down, locates Kaito’s cock beneath his pants and palms him there deliberately.   
  
Kaito breaks away from the kiss with a gasp, coughing loudly as blood spilled from his lips but Ouma doesn’t push Kaito off like he would have expected, instead he ran his tongue along the other boy’s bloody mouth and moans. Kaito presses his trapped hardness into Ouma’s crotch creating friction in a way that makes Ouma dizzy with lust. Kaito figures if Ouma isn’t going to care about Kaito coughing up blood on him while they fuck than it doesn’t really matter, hell, it was even kind of hot. 

 

Ouma whimpered as Kaito removed his hand from Ouma’s clothed cock to only slip in underneath his pants, Kaito smirked, his lips bloody and bruised, “You’re kind of packing for a guy your size.” 

 

The supreme leader blushed red before he shoves Kaito’s face towards his crotch, “why don’t you get a better look, I doubt you blindly groping me in my pants gives you many details.” 

 

Kaito ran his hand across the other boys hot length one more time before he pulled his hand out and grabbed the belt loops of Ouma’s ants before jerking them down along with his boxers. 

 

Ouma’s erection was a soft pink and as Kaito had stated a decent size, especially for someone of his stature. Kaito leans in to kiss the tip and Ouma shutters. 

 

“Have you ever been given a blow job?” asked kaito. 

 

“What does it matter if I have or Haven’t. That’s none of your business.” Interjected Ouma 

 

“Ah, so you haven’t.” remarked Kaito wrapping a hand around Ouma’s shaft and stroking leisurely. 

 

“Tch, have you ever given a blow job?” Ouma snapped back, “you seem pretty hesitant, ya’ know.”

 

Kaito arched an eyebrow and laughed. He pressed Ouma’s hips against the solid wall behind them before swallowing the other boy down to the base. 

Ouma jerked his hips forward and let out a broken sob. 

 

Kaito bopped his head with ease as he ran his hands across Ouma’s back before gropping his ass. Ouma shuttered, the pleasure was white hot as The astronaut’s warm mouth engulfed him over and over again. He could feel himself falling apart at the seems. Ouma threaded his fingers into the bright purple hair and tugged without care trying to pull Kaito closser. 

Kaito complied with ease sliding his mouth down Ouma’s dick until he had him in his throat again. Suddenly the astronaut's throat convulsed and Ouma cried out in pleasure, kaito coughed and gagged pulling away, blood mixed with saliva and precum coated Ouma’s hard on.  

 

The blood didn’t seem to really bother either of the boys though, cause kaito just used the sleeve of his jacket to wipe his face before going back down on the other, and Ouma sure wasn’t about to complain. 

 

Kaito swirled his tongue along the shaft, tasting his own blood mixed with Ouma’s precum. He moaned as he pressed his tongue against the vein on the underside of Ouma’s erection. The smaller boy shoved Kaito back and breathed heavy trying to regain his composure. 

 

“Well, I suppose I shouldn’t question your cock sucking skills in the future, if you keep that up though, I won’t last for the main event.” Ouma remarked

 

Kaito pulled himself up from off his knees and leaned against the wall next to ouma, “so you’ve never had a blow job before, than have you not had sex ?” 

 

“Where did you learn to give head, that looked like something out of a porno, I thought normal people couldn't deep throat, doesn't that take practice? You must be such a whore.” Commented Ouma 

 

“I assume by the way you avoid the question that you’re a virgin,” replied Kaito, “and I’m not a whore, go fuck yourself if you’re gonna be bitch Ouma. I you really need to know I learned by giving Maki head, she’s got a dick way bigger than yours, so going down on you wasn’t that hard.” 

 

“Maki? Not Shuichi?” Asked Ouma 

 

“Shuichi doesn’t have a dick. They’re both trans.” Said kaito pulling his jacket off and tossing it onto the floor. 

 

“Huh, that’s neat.” Ouma replied watching Kaito strip down, the astronaut pulled his shirt over his head and kicked off his slippers. 

“Have you ever fingered yourself?” Asked Kaito without shame. 

 

“What does that matter!” Ouma said 

 

“I need to know how far you’ve gone so that way I know how easy to go on you, jeez.” Kiato groaned. 

 

“Yeah…I have a couple of times, just with one or two fingers though. Will it hurt?”

 

“Nah, not if I prep you right. We don’t have to do this though I can just blow you and than jerk off, Or you can top, or we can stop completely, I’m only doing this because you want to.” 

 

“I still want to!” Urged Ouma grabbing a hold of Kaito’s pants waist and unzipping them before shoving them down his legs. 

 

Kaito grabbed his hands in one of his own and used the other to ease Ouma back and lay him down onto the hydraulic press next to them. 

 

“It’s cold.” bit out Ouma, Kaito grabbed his Jacket from off the floor, “You can lay on this.” 

 

After Ouma had situated himself over the purple jacket, Kaito crawled on top of his body his body, “Ok baby, I need you to spread your legs for me.” 

 

“I’m not your baby,” muttered Ouma, but he spread his legs as asked and turned his head away blushing. 

 

“Don’t look away,” said kaito placing a kiss on the side of his mouth, suddenly ouma’s body jerked up as he coughed and heaved blood. 

 

“The Poison must be starting to take effect,” gurgled Ouma as he let blood dripping down his jaw, which Kaito didn’t hesitate to lick up. 

 

Kaito ran a hand up and down Ouma’s thigh, “Don’t worry, relax.” 

Kaito pulled Ouma’s legs up so his ass was parallel with his face, Kaito ran his tongue along the other boys entrance. Ouma shivered and buried his face into his own shoulder. 

 

Kaito used one of his hands to circle Ouma’s throbbing cock, his tongue working almost expertly in and out of Ouma’s hole. He could feel Ouma trembling, he could see the sheen of sweat on Ouma’s pale skin, and smiled at the fact he was the one who was causing the supreme leader to fall apart. 

 

Knowing the smaller boy was a virgin only made him harder, he was the only person who got the pleasure of seeing Ouma so wanton.  

 

Ouma cried out, hands fisting into the jacket below. Kaito could tell he was close, he could feel the shake of Ouma’s body, the shudder in his voice. He worked his tongue as deep as he could blood and saliva dripping out of his mouth to run across the supreme leaders rear and quivering thighs. 

 

Kaito pulled away and started to ease a finger into the smaller boy, pushing the blood and saliva into the other boy “let me know when you get used to the feeling.” 

 

“It feels weird...is it supposed to feel so weird or are you just bad at this.” questioned Ouma 

 

“Tch, It feels weird cause we’re using blood and spit as lube dumbass, plus it always feels different when it’s someone else.” 

 

“I think I’m getting use to it, you can add another I guess.” coughed Ouma 

 

Kaito pushed another finger in as Ouma hissed, “how much longer will this take, I think the poison's getting to me and we still need to make the video.” 

 

“If i don’t prep you well enough then It’ll hurt.” remarked the astronaut as he thrust his fingers in rhythmically

 

“I don’t care this is taking to long, just stick it in.” urged Ouma 

“I care, I wanna make your only time feel good.” Kaito said, “I promise It’ll be quick you’re already on edge and I don’t care if I come.” 

 

“I don’t care if you come or not and I don’t care how you feel, I just want you to fuck me.” Ouma moaned as Kaito curled his fingers against a sensitive part of him. 

 

Kaito pulled his fingers and brought his hand up to his mouth as he coughed again, blood coating his palm, he wrapped his hand around his cock to coat it in blood, definitely not a recommended lubricant, but sometimes you have to make due.

 

Kaito pulled Ouma’s legs over his shoulders and pressed the head of his erection against his entrance. “Relax and take a deep breathe, babe.” 

 

“I’m not your ‘babe’,” pouted Ouma but trying to comply with kaito's request by relaxing his muscles as much as he could in the situation. 

 

“You’re my babe as far as I’m concerned if we’re doing this, deep breathe.” Kaito said. 

 

Ouma inhaled and Kaito pushed in causing Ouma to whine loudly, “K-Kaito.” 

 

“Shhh, it’s ok baby. I got you.” Kaito leaned down and laced his fingers into Ouma’s hair, “It’s gonna feel real good.” 

 

Ouma blushed and took a shaky breath, “you can put the rest in, now.” 

 

Kaito pressed a kiss to the dried blood adorning Kokichi’s cheek, before sliding in further, “that’s it baby, let me know when I can move.” 

 

Ouma breathed heavy and reached his hand up to run it along kaito’s jaw, “thank you… for doing this.” 

 

Kaito blushed and  kissed Ouma’s hand, “Hey, it’s no problem.”

 

“You can move now,” whispered Ouma, “please.” 

 

“You got it, babe,” Kaito said as he slowly began to rock his hips, “I’m gonna make you feel so good.” 

 

Ouma moaned as he felt Kaito thrust into him, his face felt hot as he blushed and whimpered inchoernely as Kaito began to increase the pace gradually

 

Kaito reached a hand down to grasp Ouma’s erection making the smaller boy moan loudly. 

 

“Kaito, P-please.” stuttered Ouma as pleasure ripped through his body, “fuck, it’s It feels so good.” 

 

He could feel him self getting lightheaded he wasn’t sure if it was from the intense pleasure or the poison that raced through his body.

 

Kaito grunted and sped up, thrusting quick and hard as he felt himself slide in and out of unbearing heat, his frame shaking in ecstasy, “c’mon baby boy, I got you, let go.” 

 

Ouma choked out moans and gasp as small tears ran down his pale cheeks, Kaito looked into his eyes with awe, he looked like so beautiful, like a renaissance painting that any artist would envy and cry upon seeing. 

 

Ouma clenched his eyes shut as he felt pleasure roll over his body and his release cover Kaito’s bloody hand, Kaito continued to thrust forward pushing Ouma through his orgasm with powerful thrusts leaving him twitching from over stimulation.

 

Kaito eased his pass as Ouma came down from his ecstasy ridden high before pulling out slowly as Ouma’s glazed over eyes stared into his own. 

 

Kaito eased himself back into his pants, he would take care of himself later. For now he curled his body around Ouma’s and kissed him gently over and over. 

 

Slowly Ouma began to kiss back, running his hands through Kaito’s hair and sighing softly before breaking away. 

 

“We better start the plan.” Ouma whispered, his voice very small. 

 

Kaito let the tears slide down his own face in silence. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, I need constant validation or I'll die.  
> Also I don't have a beta reader, all mistakes are mine. If you see any please let me know so I can fix them.  
> Constructive criticism is welcome, however, hateful and rude comments will be removed.


End file.
